1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of ignition interlock devices, including breath alcohol ignition interlock devices.
2. Prior Art
In many jurisdictions, it is illegal to operate a vehicle while under the influence of alcohol.
In some jurisdictions, a person who has been convicted of driving under the influence of alcohol is required, prior to recovery of full driving privileges, to participate in a program which involves the temporary installation of a breath alcohol ignition interlock device [BAIID] in his or her vehicle. The BAIID is capable of receiving and analyzing a breath sample, to determine the extent to which the person giving the sample is under the influence of alcohol, and renders the vehicle disabled until a satisfactory breath sample is delivered.
It is commonplace for the governing legislation to require the vehicle to be returned on a periodic basis for visual inspection [to ensure that tampering has not occurred] and for extraction of data.
It is also commonplace for a BAAID supplier to a jurisdiction to establish a number of service centers in that jurisdiction whereat the units can be installed and removed from vehicles and maintained and whereat visual inspection and data extraction can be carried out.
Data extraction typically involves the creation of a physical link between the BAAID and a network computer resident at a service centre.